His Little Platyborg Brother
by Pricat
Summary: Platyborg is feeling lonely but Perry decides to be a big brother to him and help him out but show him what family means
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I wrote on DA, but I wanted to write some new Platyborg stuff on here, since I've been busy working on my Shrek stuff, and going to art programs and stuff during the week.**

**In this story, Perry finds out that Platyborg is lonely and that Alt Doof ignores him, so he becomes a big brother to him.**

**In time, Platyborg must choose between the 1st or 2nd Dimension to call his home forever.**

* * *

It was an normal day in the 2nd Dimension, as Platyborg rubbed sleep from his eyes, as he was going to hang out with Perry in the 1st Dimension, but was a little anxious knowing that a lot of people didn't like him in this dimension, because of the stuff Alt Doof had made him do.

He then shut down the laptop, as he'd been playing World of Platypus all night in Alt Doof's lab with headphones on, as Alt Doof had slept.

He then grabbed the portal remote, opening a portal to the 1st Dimension, as he stepped through but headed to the Flynn-Fletcher house, entering the backyard.

Phineas, Ferb and their friends were in the backyard working on something, as Phineas turned around.

"Hey, Platyborg!

Perry's in his lair, expecting you." he said.

Platyborg then went over to the tree, activating the tree entrance as he slid down the tube, but landed on his metallic butt, as he got to his webbed feet.

Perry noticed that Platyborg was very shy around him but understood, as he had to go on a mission but would be back.

Platyborg watched, as he left going over to Perry's huge screen computer and logging into his World of Platypus account.

* * *

Perry then returned to his lair, but in awe seeing Platyborg playing World of Platypus and excited when kicking monster butt, as the cybernetic male blushed seeing him there.

"I didn't know, that you liked World of Platypus." he said.

"Yeah, I play it on my laptop, with headphones on.

When Alt Doof sleeps, with headphones on." he replied.

Perry sensed that Platyborg was lonely, and needed a friend or a big brother.

He then made up his mind, as he was playing too.

* * *

"Let's go!" Platyborg laughed.

He and Perry wre running through the world's largest sprinklers that Phineas and Ferb had made, but they were running through them, but Phineas was stunned, hearing Platyborg laugh, as they ere rolling around on the ground, getting dirty, but saw sparks emit.

"You okay, Platyborg?" Perry asked.

The cybernetic male gave a thumbs up, as they were lying on the grass, as he liked this and wanted to do it more often.


	2. Deciding To Adopt Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to those who reviewed.**

**After seeing how lonely Platyborg is, Perry decides to adopt him but it'll take PnF's help.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night in the 2nd Dimension in the building he shared with Alt Doof, Platyborg was playing World of Platypus with headphones on, and feeling a little sad, since Alt Doof had gone to bedm and didn't want to play with him.

He was getting sleepy while kicking monster butt, as he logged out and shut down the laptop walking into the living room, and got into his basket was, but looking out the window at the night sky, seeing a shooting star, as he made a silent wish.

He had liked playing with Perry earlier, as he wrapped himself in his blanket.

_Maybe we can hang out tomorrow, since Alt Doofus is too busy._

_I had serious fun, as my 1st Dimension self likes most of the things I like._

_Sometimes I think, we're brothers, but we're not._

His eyes closed in sleep, and unaware that in his lair in the 1st Dimension, Perry was watching him through a webcam.

The teal furred male decided that he would adopt him as his brother, since he needed somebody and Alt Doof didn't want to play with him.

Even Monogram would understand, if he found out.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open later that morning in the 2nd Dimension as he was hungry, but the portal remote opening a portal to the 1st Dimension, going through entering the Flynn-Fletcher house seeing Perry in the kitchen.

The teal furred male saw Platyborg tightly, as he was making him coffee along with pancakes.

Platyborg rubbed the sleep from his eyes, after telling him about last night, as Perry petted his head, but saw the boys enter.

Perry was explaining, as they were eating, but Platyborg was shy around them.

Ferb was rubbing Platyborg's back, as Perry smiled.

"Don't worry, as you're gonna fit in here." Perry said.

But a shriek from Candace made Platyborg jump, as the strawberry blond haired teen entered the room.

"What the heck, is he doing here?" she demanded.

Perry sighed, as they were going to his lair before Candace busted them as Platyborg didn't like her.

"She'll calm down, at school." he assured him.

He then was going online for a while, as Perry was setting things up.


End file.
